


I never wanted to be your master

by younoknowme93



Series: I never wanted to be your master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluffy, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Top Harry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Severus Snape survives the war and now Harry has to live with the consequences of saving Severus.  Harry Potter has to take on the role of master to a Severus that doesn't remember much before his master.This story deals with mind break and it is a very short story.





	I never wanted to be your master

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through my computer and trying to finish up some of my stories that have been on there for a while. The ones that I intend to be oneshots will be easy enough to finish assuming they are short and I figured I would go on and finish this one since It was mostly just an idea. I do think this story could have been a very powerful multi chaptered story, but I also think it's pretty good as a oneshot. What do you all think? Onward my ducklings.

My master is in his chair and I happily kneel before him.  My head lays in his lap and he affectionately plays with my hair.  It’s gotten long since he likes it best that way.  Playing with it during the day and pulling it at night. 

He’s reading, basking in his afternoon while I get to enjoy it the way I like best.  With my mouth around his erection.  Hours.  My master is very kind and lets me pleasure him whenever and however I want.  I once spent an entire afternoon rubbing the leaking head of his erection against my nipples.  Today, I want to use my tongue. 

Master believes that I must learn all about patience and chastises against instant gratification.  Because he values my lessons, I’ve learned to accept that he will only penetrate me at night. 

It’s agony waiting until bed time, but master knows what is best for me. 

Each night he rewards me for my obedience and reminds me that I am his. 

While I lavish his wonderfully large cock with my tongue, he will read aloud so that I can listen too.  Sometimes it’s news of the outside world.  I have no need of it.  I have no need of anything outside of my master.

He works- I’m not even sure what his job is because it doesn’t concern me.  But twice a week my master leaves to do work- most of the time he’s able to do it from home, but twice a week he has to leave. 

I do not like those days.

Each day while he works, I busy myself.  It’s imperative that I make myself useful.  Cooking.  Cleaning.  Master often encourages me to brew potions- but I have no need or desire to do that in excess.  I have no need for anything excluding my master. 

In his bed, I will lay naked.  In whichever position he desires, I will be fucked and opened up.  Over.  And over.  Until my body feels like liquid. 

“M..master.  It’s good.”  Strong secure arms embrace me. 

“I have you Severus.  Please come back.”  He did not always embrace me at night.  My master is very kind.  I believe he embraces me for my own benefit.  Just as he allows me to have him during the day for my own benefit.  There was a time he did not ever touch me or allow me to touch him. 

“Master!” 

“I have you Severus.  Call me Harry.  Or Potter.  You do not have to call me master.”  My head feels foggy.  Why would I wish to call him anything other than master?  My only desire is to please him.  Why does he not want me?  Why am I not good enough for my master?

“Master please.”

“I have you Severus.”  My left arm burns pleasantly.  I once had a very different master and his mark blemished my skin.  The war… My head hurts.  My current master killed my old cruel one and now it’s his mark on my left arm.  Sometimes I will just smile at it.  “Call me Potter.  Please.”  I do not like when he sounds pained, but each night he embraces me, he does.  He sounds in complete agony.  I don’t remember much, but I know it’s his mark that saved me from death.  It was his mark that kept me from falling into death like the other servants.  My master saved me. 

“Master more.  Please.  I want more.”  He never punishes me for disobeying him even though sometimes I fear that I make him sad.  Master is so very different from my old master.  Master is insistent that I eat regularly and tell him if I require anything. 

When I first moved in with him, he would not touch me.  If I bowed and kissed the hem of his robe he would become upset.  It was so painful.  Both emotionally and physically to be denied by my master.  I don’t remember much from before master claimed me as his, but I’m certain he knew me.  He was so kind and he asked me if there was anything I needed.  He told me that I didn’t have to feel obligated to do anything.  He wouldn’t touch me.  No matter how many times I offered.  He wouldn’t touch me and I knew that I was a failure. 

I wasn’t good enough for my master. 

I think I got sick, but I don’t really remember.  A mediwitch came… Poppy I think her name was, but it is so difficult to remember.  She comes a lot to help master take care of me.  I pity that master has an injured servant like me.  I am covered in scars that I don’t remember getting and it’s no wonder he had no interest in me. 

I was thankful that the mediwitch talked to my master because afterwards we became intimate.  I was terrified to ask and potentially upset him. 

“Master!  It’s so good.  You make me feel so good.”  If I go to long without master touching me everything hurts and I feel like I can’t eat or breathe.  But master touches me often now. 

“I’m sorry Severus.”  I don’t like upsetting master.  I don’t like making him sad.  “I never wanted to be your master.”  I know he never wanted me.  No master ever has.  It stings to be rejected by the man that I value so much.  It hurts so bad, but it upsets him if I cry.  So I don’t.  I don’t cry even though I feel broken inside. 

His arms wrap around me and I could fall into those arms forever. 

“I’m glad you’re my master.”  I say.  “I know you didn’t mean to.  I’m sorry that I’m not a better servant, but no master has ever been this gentle.”  Relaxing into his embrace I can’t help but smile.

“Severus.  I love you.”

“I love you too Master.”

“Please.”  He’s crying.  He’s crying and I cannot stop his tears.  I don’t understand why my master is upset, but if he’s crying I cannot possible stay dry eyed.  “Please call me Harry.  Even Potter would be fine.  This isn’t what I wanted.  I just wanted to save you, but this isn’t even you.”

It’s not me?

I smile and kiss the salty tears under his eyes. 

“I don’t remember much Master, but I remember being unhappy.  I have never felt as loved as I do now.”  He kisses me and It’s the greatest reward I could ever get.  I know that he never meant to become my master, but somehow I know, that I’ve always wanted to belong to him. 


End file.
